In recent years, major advances have been made in our understanding of the basic biology of aging, leading to the identification of novel interventions with potential to prolong healthspan. In spite of exciting studies in model organisms, there has been a lack of programs and infrastructure needed to enable the translation of these discoveries to humans. The major objective of the Pilot / Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) is to promote the overarching goals of the San Antonio Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) by developing and validating interventions to enhance healthy aging and mitigate the progression of aging-associated processes and diseases. Indeed, the PESC plays a key role in the San Antonio OAIC's central theme of translational geroscience by supporting projects that move research on the basic biology of aging from the laboratory bench to the bedside, in order to extend healthy life expectancy. The PESC will provide merit-based support for rigorously designed pilot studies that test both the efficacy and side effect profiles of promising pharmacologic, as well as non-pharmacologic cell-based and behavioral interventions, in pre-clinical marmoset models and early human clinical studies. The PESC will strive to achieve its objectives through the following specific aims: ? Aim 1: To promote innovative, collaborative, multidisciplinary research to test interventions designed to extend healthy life expectancy, both in early human trials and in non-human primate marmoset models. ? Aim 2: To work closely with the Resource Cores and Research Education Component to provide infrastructure, scientific support, and funding for innovative pilot proposals from mentored junior faculty investigators, as well as established researchers. ? Aim 3: To encourage pilot studies that will develop and apply novel methods and technologies. ? Aim 4: To sustain effective processes to solicit, review, and fund pilot projects, as well as ensure study completion, robust tracking of downstream impact, and optimal dissemination and implementation. The Core leaders, having a great deal of experience directing successful pilot project programs, will promote key alignments and interactions of PESC investigators with OAIC Resource Cores, as well as with resources in the broader scientific community. The Core will provide close oversight and guidance to PESC-supported studies from inception, during the investigative and analytical phases, through publication, and ultimately through the submission of proposals for competitive national grant funding. The PESC will seek proposals on rapidly evolving age-related scientific areas such as resilience ? the capacity to return to normal functional homeostasis after stress exposure. To address the shrinking pipeline of qualified translational investigators the PESC is committed to funding meritorious proposals from early-stage investigators. Finally, we have received significant leveraging commitments, enabling PESC project investments of $290K annually and positioning the PESC to achieve both a robust return on investment and significant impact on translational geroscience.